The present invention generally relates to a door mirror of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a tiltable door mirror having a door mirror positioning device for controlling the attitude of a tiltable mirror visor with respect to the door from the interior of the motor vehicle through remote control.
Since the door mirror is mounted on the outer surface of the door so as to extend laterally of said door, when the motor vehicle enters a narrow garage, the laterally extending door mirror may be damaged as a result of a collision with some part of the structure. Therefore, conventionally, such a door mirror is provided with a stay secured on the outer surface of the door which pivotally supports said mirror visor thereon. An electrical motor is fixedly accommodated or carried in the visor and a power transmission means transmits power of the motor to the stay to pivotally move the visor to an opened (or projected position) from a closed (or retracted) position and vice versa with respect to the stay. A control means is provided for selectively driving the motor in a desired rotational direction and includes a remote control switch mounted on a suitable member in the vehicle, for example, an instrument panel. A driver in the vehicle can see a reflected image from a reflection mirror supported on the visor in the opened or normal position. In the closed position the attitude of the visor is such that the reflection mirror faces the outer surface of the door.
In the conventional tiltable door mirror, it is necessary to manually operate of the actuating knob of the remote control switch during the entire pivotal movement of the visor from one position to the other. Furthermore, in the case where the remote control switch is of a self-holding type, the driver sometimes carelessly leaves the actuating knob in operational state even after the visor has reached the desired position.